


Twue Lowve

by languageismymistress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dig has no time for this, Laurel finds the whole situation hilarious, M/M, Oliver gets knocked out with magic, Thea thinks its brillant, True loves kiss can cure all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True Loves Kiss can wake one after said person is hit with magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twue Lowve

Night patrols in his own city took less than five minutes on a bad day, and that involved going around the whole town, twice. In Starling, it was a bit different, most of this was due to Oliver’s lead that meant that Barry was stuck inside the Arrow Cave. He was grateful that he had Felicity, though she was monitoring the scenes and talking to Laurel, making sure that her girlfriend didn’t over-exert herself too much. She was still recovering from the near arrow that Darkh could have killed her. 

“Maybe you could run around the cave, or try the salmon ladder?” Felicity watched him pace for the twentieth time in that same amount of minutes. He hated being stuck inside, Oliver was concerned for his health after his own last attempt at stopping Zoom and had practically grounded him. 

“I have, both, three times each,” He huffed, collapsing into the wheelie chair that tried all its might to move from where it did stay. 

“Stay and relax, they are almost done,” She offered a smile, watching over as Laurel cut through their small talk. 

“I have something for Barry to do,” That wasn’t a good sign. 

“Canary?” 

“We need you to get Green Arrow out of here, now,” Laurel’s voice was panicked, definitely not a good sign at all. 

“Where and I’m there,” He had his suit on, Felicity giving him directions through the com that he grabbed off the table. 

The street lights above him gave him very little light to go off, especially in streets that he did not know. Felicity was his guiding light, telling him which turns and when, even getting down as close as she could to the second. He had no idea what it was that he was going, all he knew was Oliver was in trouble and Laurel sounded worried, a tone that he prayed he wouldn’t hear again. 

He came to a stop in front of a warehouse that by the sounds coming from the inside, he didn’t want to go in, luckily, Dig was waiting with a very unconscious Oliver in the alley. One nod to Barry and Dig ran back in to back the girls up, giving Barry to job of somehow dragging Oliver’s ass back to the cave. 

“Damn it, Ollie,” He lugged him over his shoulder, taking off and hoping that it was going to work, a sleeping Oliver was never the best, especially when he wakes up. 

Felicity’s gasp was all that was playing in his mind, Oliver was on the table, sleeping or knocked out and Barry was getting a strange sense of déjà vu all over again. This time round, he wasn’t going to poison Oliver, he hoped. 

Now all they could do was wait, given Barry’s patience level or lack thereof, this was going to take a while. Felicity reigned at the computers, Barry just stared at Oliver, thinking of ways that could wake Oliver up. Slapping him was going to end in Barry’s death, and drugging him seemed dangerous given the lack of details that Barry had surrounding how it was that Oliver ended like this in the first place. 

The team were heading back and Felicity was going over Oliver’s vitals, Barry just watched as it all pointed to him being absolutely healthy and not what so ever dying. Not helpful at all. Laurel and Thea were in talks whilst Dig just handed a small vial over to Felicity.

“Chemicals is your thing, Barry,” She pulled him over to the small work space, hoping that what it was that Oliver was hit with may contain the answer of how to wake him up. 

“No this isn’t the best time, but he looks like sleeping beauty,” Laurel looked down at him, smiling as Thea held back her laughter. 

“It’s not like he is,” Barry laughed, the concoction in the vial turned pink in his hand, whilst it was yellow in Felicity’s. 

“Okay, that is weird,” She backed away. 

“That’s even weird for me and I’ve faced a giant talking gorilla and shark,” Barry stared at the small vial. 

“Thea, hold this,” He handed her the vial, it went from the pink to a purple colour, all their faces the same, the one that Dig has when he sees Barry run. 

“Freaky,” She handed it to Laurel, the colour went back to the yellow that it was when in Felicity’s hand. Dig just refused to go near it, saying it was that colour when he gave it to Felicity. 

“Okay, so we know the potion that Oliver was injected with changes colour depending on the person it is near, what colour was it when he was hit?” That was a helpful question. 

“Red,” That was not a helpful response. 

“Pink is close to red,” Thea smiled at Barry. 

“And purple is a mix of red and blue,” He smiled back. 

All coming to a stump as to what their dear Green Arrow was hit with and how the hell to wake him back up again. 

Barry just sat in the chair closest to Oliver as the team tried their own ways of waking him. Thea slapped him, Felicity pinched and prodded, Dig tried to shake him alive and Laurel did her cry that shattered a few glasses and hurt his ears but did nothing to wake Oliver up. Barry was next and he wasn’t sure what he could think of that may be able to wake a sleeping man. 

“Pink could be because he is in love with Barry, purple for me because family and yellow for deep friendships,” Thea smiled, Barry fell out of his chair and Laurel laughed so hard that she missed the step and fell forward, caught by Felicity. 

“You still on the sleeping beauty, true loves kiss thing?” He hoped that Dig was just asking and not buying into it. 

“Well, vitals are normal, it was like some magic voodoo and she disappeared into thin air,” Barry was confused. 

“Who were you fighting in the warehouse?” 

“Doesn’t matter, what does is the fact that my big brother is sleeping and you are the key,” Thea pushed him towards Oliver. 

“Me?” 

“Yes, now, kiss him,” She waved her hands as though Barry was going along with it all, with the looks that he was receiving, he didn’t have an option. 

“When this doesn’t work, we are not mentioning this to a single person and I am going to ring Caitlin and Cisco to see if they know anything that could work,” This was all to humour Thea, not because deep down somewhere in Barry, he was hoping for it to work. 

Barry sighed, Oliver was looked peaceful, the rest reflected how handsome he was, not that he wasn’t handsome when he was awake either. His mind was explaining to him the many ways in which this whole situation was extremely awkward and no doubt would end with him having more arrows in his back. 

Oliver’s lips were cracked and cold, Barry tried his best to move past how unnatural it felt, focusing his attention on trying to pour what it was that he felt for the other vigilante. He heard a small gasp from behind him, lifting his head to stare at Thea who was staring at Oliver and his eyes that were glued to Barry. 

Oh crap.

“Why did you kiss me?” Oliver’s voice was croaky. 

“Science,” 

“True love,” 

“It worked,” 

“How are you feeling?” 

Each one of the shouted something, Oliver grimaced at the sounds that were coming towards him, his hands were still on Barry, holding him so he couldn’t zip away like he wanted.

“I think we should leave them to talk,” Barry glared daggers into a retreating Thea, picturing the smirk that would be on her face. Laurel pulled away a grinning Felicity and Dig looked like he was too tired to deal with any of this. 

Barry just stared anywhere but at Oliver, not interested in facing him or the vein that he knew would be there, Oliver would be rather annoyed at someone kissing him. The small tug on his hand was hard to ignore, and the hand that was turning his face, cupping the side of his neck. He was proud of his resistance at not leaning into the warmth that radiated off of the archer. 

“Barry?” Oliver’s voice was low. Barry swore that it wasn’t the reason for the shake in his legs and chill down his spine. 

“Ollie,” He bit on his bottom lip. 

“The kiss?” He smiled, Oliver smiled at him and Barry thought his heart stopped for a moment, it probably did. 

“So Thea thought that you were like Sleeping Beauty and needed true loves kiss to wake you up and decided that I was the perfect candidate and maybe pushed me into kissing you and you woke up,” Barry rambled.

“True loves kiss?” Thank god he didn’t have to repeat that again. 

“Something like that but it could have been a fluke, you could have been waking up and the pressure of someone’s lips on yours could have made you wake,” Barry stopped at the soft look in Oliver’s eyes. 

“Let’s go with the true loves kiss part, sounds nicer,” Oliver pulled Barry down, his legs bumping on the table as he perched along the side. 

"But that means that you and I would be each other’s true love,” He was confused. 

“Yes Barry,” 

“Meaning you like me,” 

“Yes,” 

“For real?” He choked out. 

“Yes, Barry,” Oliver sat up, groaning at the kinks in his muscles. 

“Cool,” He winched at his own words. 

“Barry?” 

“Yeah,” Oliver kissed him, slower, as though he was memorizing the feel of Barry’s lips on his, the way that Barry gave over to him, let him take the lead. His hands rested on Oliver’s shoulders, gripping to the Arrow suit. Oliver’s hand cupped his neck, the other slid into Barry’s hair as his tongue slid to open the younger’s mouth. Barry heard a moan, whether from him or Oliver, he wasn’t sure, all he was sure of was if they didn’t stop this soon, they were going to need to sterilize the table. 

“Ollie,” He pulled away, Oliver moved to nip along his jaw. 

“Hmm,” The archer rested his forehead against Barry’s.

“Food?” His stomach asked for him, the rumble echoing. 

“Sounds good,” Barry helped Oliver stand, the two heading to the stairs of the foundry, finding a smiling Felicity and Laurel who were definitely not spying. 

“Really?” Oliver had his disappointed voice on. 

“We were just making sure you talked,” Felicity grinned, Laurel was doing the smart thing, she was already on the retreat, leaving her girlfriend to deal with the two of them.


End file.
